Walentynki
by Carmel Ann i Piper
Summary: Walentynki Jamesa i Lily. Występują Huncwoci. ,,Obrzuciła Pottera pełnym wyższości spojrzeniem, jakie ćwiczyła przed lustrem. - Po prostu nie chciałam oglądać twojej buźki, Potter – odparła, unosząc lekko podbródek. Na ten widok kącik ust Jamesa nieco się uniósł. - Może i masz rację. Po prostu cię onieśmielam i nie chcesz mi patrzeć prosto w twarz – oznajmił, zerkając na nią.'


Przy stole siedziała rudowłosa dziewczyna, pochylając się nad rozwiniętym pergaminem. Pokrywała papier drobnym, starannym pismem, co chwila odgarniając ze zniecierpliwieniem niesforny kosmyk włosów, który wymknął się z warkocza i opadał jej na oko. Niezwykłe, jak takie małe coś potrafi działać na nerwy, zwłaszcza podczas odrabiania pracy domowej z transmutacji.  
W końcu z lekką frustracją uniosła głowę i obrzuciła całe pomieszczenie wzrokiem pełnym złości. Większość osób już spała w dormitoriach bądź hibernowała pod kołderką, kując na przedmioty, które mieli następnego dnia. Nikt nie siedział w przytulnym, wypełnionym czerwienią i złotem pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów, z wygodnymi sofami i fotelami. Nikt- prócz niej.  
\- I kto tu mówił, że nigdy się nie spóźnia – mruknęła sama do siebie, kręcąc po raz setny tego wieczoru głową. Doprawdy, z kim ona żyje?

Po krótkiej chwili ciszy jej ucho wychwyciło delikatny szmer. Nagle portret Grubej Damy rozchylił się, a do pomieszczenia wtargnęła burza jasnobrązowych włosów, a tuż za nią spokojnym krokiem wkroczyła druga osoba, wpatrując się w Lily jasnobrązowymi oczami.  
\- Liiiiiluuuuuś – zaświergotała Dorcas, rozkładając szeroko ramiona na widok zdenerwowanej przyjaciółki. – Evans, jak ja się stęskni…!  
\- Doprawdy? Nie wspomnę przez uprzejmość o tym, że miałaś być tutaj jakieś półtorej godziny wcześniej! – wymamrotała Lily, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. – I nie nazywaj mnie Evans!  
\- Sorki – wymamrotała Dorcas, siadając naprzeciwko dziewczyny nadal z promiennym uśmiechem. Pochyliła się konspiracyjnie do Rudej. – Mój wieczorek z Adamem McDonaldem się nieco przedłużył.  
Odpowiedział jej przeciągły jęk. Lily uniosła głowę i spojrzała na drugiego przybysza.  
\- Alicja, powiedz mi, błagam, że jakiś twój _wieczorek_ się nie przeciągnął – zwróciła się do niej proszącym tonem. Dziewczyna obdarzyła ją ciepłym uśmiechem.  
\- Nic z tych rzeczy. Byłam w bibliotece – odpowiedziała, z lekkością siadając naprzeciw Lily, obok Dorcas.  
\- Cassie, tak w ogóle to co ty robiłaś z Adamem McDonaldem gdzieś w kiblu o pierwszej w nocy? – zaciekawiła się Lily, patrząc wyczekująco na przyjaciółkę. Ta z zadowoleniem kokieteryjnym ruchem odrzuciła kręcone, jasnobrązowe włosy na plecy i zatrzepotała rzęsami.  
\- To wcale nie było w kiblu – sprzeciwiła się słodkim tonem. – Tylko w jednym z bocznych korytarzy. A tak właściwie w sali lekcyjnej.  
Zielone oczy Lily powiększyły się ze zdziwienia, a brwi Alicji zniknęły pod jej ciemną grzywką.  
\- W której dokładnie sali? – spytała ostrożnie brunetka, patrząc niepewnie na Cassie.  
Dorcas machnęła z lekceważeniem ręką. Lily pomyślała, że chyba nigdy nie widziała bardziej pewnej siebie dziewczyny.  
\- Numerologii.  
\- Chryste, już nigdy więcej nie pójdę na numerologię – stwierdziła Ruda, kręcąc głową. Alicja zaczęła się śmiać, a Cassie po raz kolejny zbyła je ruchem dłoni.  
\- Spadajcie. To nie było nic nieprzyzwoitego.  
Jak się możecie spodziewać, Lily zaczęła się dusić ze śmiechu, a brwi Alicji po raz kolejny powędrowały w górę.  
\- Evans, większa atrakcja byłaby, gdybyś to ty z kimś spędziła miły wieczorek. „Perfekcyjna Pani Prefekt Próbuje Postąpić Piekielnie Pikantnie"! Wiesz, jaki byłby skandal?  
\- Nie. Nazywaj. Mnie. Evans – rzuciła dobitnie Lily, prychając. – Przestań gadać jak ten cholerny dupek.  
\- Potter? A, tak. Zapomniałabym, że się kochacie – wyszczerzyła się Cassie, opierając łokcie na stole z ciemnego mahoniu i patrząc na Rudą marzycielsko. – Radziłabym ci się przygotować psychicznie na jutrzejszy dzień. Wiesz, co będzie?  
\- Sobota…? – podpowiedziała niepewnie Alicja, kładąc ręce na kolanach.  
Lily się nie odezwała, jedynie uważnie patrzyła się w niebieskie tęczówki Dorcas, próbując coś z nich wyczytać. Nagle w jej oczach zabłysło zrozumienie.  
\- Cholera – wyrwało jej się. – Jutro są te pieprzone Walentynki!

Lily przeleżała w łóżku tak długo, jak to było tylko możliwe. Czekała, wpatrując się w biały sufit dormitorium dziewcząt i myśląc, jak się wymknąć niezauważoną z pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów. Może jak założy coś czerwonego, ewentualnie złotego, wtopi się w ściany i w miarę możliwości dotrze do portretu Grubej Damy, unikając spojrzeń…? Potem będzie łatwiej, bo wystarczy pójść okrężną drogą na dół, do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie. Tam usiądzie w najmniej widocznym miejscu (na przykład pod stołem), szybko zje, po czym wróci dalej hibernować pod kołdrą w pomieszczeniu dla dziewcząt, gdzie ten cholerny Potter nie ma wstępu.

Oczywiście, gdyby można było, zapewne Ruda opuściłaby poranny posiłek, ale w brzuchu jej zbyt burczało, by to było możliwe. Pozostało tylko zdać się na łaskę cholernego szczęścia, które niestety bywa kapryśne.

Ten dupek, Potter. Lily nigdy nie widziała bardziej irytującego dzieciaka od niego! Arogancki, nonszalancki i do tego całkowicie nie zdający sobie sprawy z niektórych konsekwencji jego czynów! Och, żabie oczy pod poduszką na sofie w pokoju wspólnym? To na pewno nie jego robota! Rozlana smoła w bibliotece? Hihi, pośmiejmy się z tego!

Idiotyczny, zadufany w sobie ignorant.

Evans, napędzana złością, wyskoczyła niczym torpeda z łóżka. Ma go gdzieś! Nie zamierza go unikać! Zejdzie na śniadanie godnie, a przynajmniej tak godnie, jak tylko będzie jej na to pozwalać nieco zmęczona twarz z podkrążonymi zielonymi oczami i piegami na policzkach. Ale Lily już nie planowała się chować przed tym napalonym kretynem.

Wciągnęła obcisłe dżinsy, na górę ubrała mundurek Hogwartu i założyła szare trampki. Doprowadziła płomiennorude włosy do stanu używalności, wrzuciła miętową gumę do żucia do ust i już stała przed drzwiami, zdecydowana do zrobienia jednego kroku i przejścia przez nie.

Próbowała przybrać bardzo dostojny wyraz twarzy. Zerknęła do lustra. Jasne. Wyglądała jak nadęta kura z miną pełną wyższości. Przy czym słowo „wyższość" nie było w tym przypadku szczególnym atutem Rudej.

Wzięła głęboki wdech, po czym z gracją wyciągnęła rękę, złapała i przekręciła klamkę, po czym wyszła na schody. Zaczęła schodzić po stromych stopniach, rozglądając się czujnie po pokoju.

Nagle w zasięg jej wzroku wkroczył James Potter.

A ona z zaskoczenia straciła równowagę i ostatni metr pokonała na wpół-leżąco.

I na samym dole rozkwasiła się na podłodze tuż przed nosem tego dupka.

\- Evans, jak widzę, mój widok cię powala. – Jego nonszalancki, pełen ironii głos zirytował Lily. Jak ten palant śmiał się tak do niej odzywać? Uniosła wzrok i spojrzała na niego z dołu. Ciepłe, orzechowe tęczówki błyszczały rozbawieniem, na ustach błąkał się lekki uśmieszek. Czarne włosy miał jak zawsze potargane, niezawiązany krawat przyczepiony do paska. I prostokątne okulary, zza których spoglądał na nią pełnym głodu wzrokiem.

W brzuchu Lily coś szarpnęło. Przymknęła oczy, odetchnęła głęboko i po chwili z gracją wstała. Obrzuciła Pottera pełnym wyższości spojrzeniem, jakie ćwiczyła przed lustrem.

\- Po prostu nie chciałam oglądać twojej buźki, Potter – odparła, unosząc lekko podbródek. Na ten widok kącik ust Jamesa nieco się uniósł.

\- Może i masz rację. Po prostu cię onieśmielam i nie chcesz mi patrzeć prosto w twarz – oznajmił, zerkając na nią. Policzki Rudej lekko się zaczerwieniły.

\- Zapewniam cię, że nie ma ani jednego powodu, abyś mnie onieśmielał – rzuciła, prostując się i zaplatając ramiona na piersiach.

\- Jak to? Moja zajebistość razi ludzi w promieniu kilometrów – stwierdził, wsadzając ręce do kieszeni. Teraz patrzył na nią spode łba, a żołądek Lily wykonał nieprzewidziane salto.

Może i był dupkiem, ale też, trzeba było to przyznać, przystojny, jak na takiego aroganta.

Potrząsnęła głową i odwróciła wzrok.

Cholerne Walentynki. Cholerny Potter.

Lily zawsze nienawidziła tego dnia. Owszem, może i było słodko, czerwono, różowo, dużo słodkiego i tak dalej, ale to było tak naciągane święto, że aż się wymiotować chciało. Tak jakby w inne doby nie okazywało się miłości i nagle raz sobie przypomniało: „Och, kocham ją/jego! Muszę jej/mu kupić kwiatki!". No dobra, może wydawanie pieniędzy na róże dla chłopaka nie było najlepszym pomysłem. Ale sens ten sam.

Kurde, dzień jak każdy inny, pomyślała Ruda, zerkając na nadal stojącego swobodnie Jamesa. Prychnęła i wyminęła go, starając się zignorować tańczący układ pokarmowy w jej brzuchu. Bez słowa podeszła do portrety Grubej Damy i przeszła przez niego, jak najszybciej (a jednocześnie najgodniej!) przejść do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie już na nią zapewne czekała zniecierpliwiona Dorcas i zaniepokojona Alicja.

Miała pecha, bo Jamesowi nie znudziło się dokazywanie. Wytrwale szedł za nią, nadal z rękami w kieszeniach. Lily starała się nie odwracać, ale równomierny odgłos jego kroków nie dawał jej spokoju. Zwłaszcza, że chłopak bez przerwy do niej paplał, co dodatkowo ją irytowało. Co prawda go nie słuchała, ale sam fakt, że coś jej koło ucha szemrało, doprowadzał ją do szału. A co jeszcze bardziej podsycało jej złość? To, że wiedziała, _kto_ do niej mówi.

\- Rogaś, złotko – zanucił Syriusz Black, zbliżając się do przyjaciela. – Przypomnij mi, po co zeszliśmy do kuchni?

\- I po co zeszliśmy do kuchni wszyscy _czterej_ – dodał Remus Lupin, opierając się o blat stołu. Syriusz zwrócił na niego swoje szare oczy.

\- Luniaczek, zastanów się. Jemu zawsze jest potrzebna obstawa. Na przykład kiedy idzie do McGonagall. – W tym momencie Lupin mruknął do siebie coś w rodzaju, że „w takim przypadku ochrona jest szczególnie potrzebna". – Mniej więcej dlatego przywlókł tu też nas – odpowiedział z nonszalanckim uśmiechem.

\- Jakby nie było tyle jedzenia do wzięcia, sam bym sobie poradził – prychnął James, rozglądając się po kuchni. Jego prostokątne okulary zalśniły w świetle lamp. – Ale potrzebne nam zapasy, chłopaki, _zapasy_.

\- Ale co to się stało, że nasz Rogaś nie lata za swoją Evansówną? – spytał Syriusz, łapiąc wielki kawałek ciasta orzechowego i pakując go sobie do ust.

\- Daj mi spokój, czasem mam jej dość – rzucił Potter z irytacją. – Wiecznie niezadowolona, wszystko, co robię ją wkurwia, nie zwraca uwagi na moje zaczepki…

\- Typowa kobieta – stwierdził w zamyśleniu Black, przeżuwając wolno wypiek.

\- Muszę odreagować trochę. I wymyślić nową strategię…

\- W takim razie zamierzasz całe Walentynki przesiedzieć w dormitorium z całą masą czekolady? – spytał zaskoczony Lupin.

\- No co ty – zaprzeczył gwałtownie Rogacz, kręcąc głową. – Jak tylko stąd wyjdę ruszam na dzikie łowy. – Ugryzł się w język, żeby nie dodać słowa „znowu". – Chociaż z drugiej strony czekoladą nie pogardzę.

\- Żeby to tylko o czekoladę chodziło! – zawołał Syriusz, otaczając Jamesa ramieniem. – Żelki, cuksy, gumy do żucia, gumy do innych rzeczy, fasolki, pieczeń! – Na to ostatnie w górę poderwała się głowa Petera, siedzącego na stołku i dotąd przysłuchującego się wymianie zdań pozostałych Huncwotów.

\- Będzie pieczeń? – rzucił z nadzieją, patrząc na Blacka swoimi wodnistymi oczami.

\- Jak będzie z kogo zrobić… - odparł Syriusz, a na jego twarz wykwitł szeroki uśmiech. – Kuchnia ma w sobie więcej tajemnic, niż możemy się spodziewać!

\- Jakieś nieprzeszukane zakamarki, mówisz? Myślisz, że są? – Remus zaplótł ręce na piersi.

\- No, jeden jest na pewno. – Syriusz posłał skonsternowanemu Jamesowi znaczące spojrzenie. – Co nie, Rogasiu?

\- Łapa, zająłbyś się zbieraniem jedzenia, a nie _nieprzeszukanymi zakamarkami_ – ofuknął go Potter, kryjąc uśmiech.

\- Rogaś by wkroczył z miotłą do zakamarka i zrobił porzą…

\- Łapa!

\- Daj biednemu, niewyżytemu Syriuszowi paplać – polecił Remus, patrząc na Jamesa. – To nie jego wina.

\- Mężczyźni są zaprogramowani – oświadczył z godnością Black, patrząc na towarzyszy. – W hogwardzkiej edycji „Mam Talent" przepuściłbym każdy zespół dziewczyn bądź pojedynczą lasencję, jeśliby istniała jakaś szansa, że ich finał byłby topless.

\- Kto by się spodziewał – mruknął Lupin cicho.

\- Ej, Luniaczku, nie byłbyś usatysfakcjonowany z takiego biegu zdarzeń?

\- Ja byłbym – rzucił nieśmiało Peter, co wywołało zakrztuszenie się Remusa i głośny atak śmiechu Jamesa i Syriusza.

\- Glizdek pokazuje swoją drugą naturę! Dobrze, chłopie! – zawołał Łapa, ocierając łzy z kącików oczu. – Teraz Glizdogon wkroczy do zakamarka ze swoją miot…

Przerwał mu jeszcze głośniejszy śmiech Rogacza i kolejne zapowietrzenie Lunatyka.

\- Zrobilibyśmy jakiś numer – rzucił z zastanowieniem Syriusz. – Jak kiedyś. O, pamiętacie Quiddicha?

\- O który _dokładnie_ numer z nim ci chodzi? – Tak, ich było zdecydowanie zbyt dużo, żeby się domyślić, pomyślał Rogacz.

\- No nie wiem. Jak kiedyś daliśmy ci te dopalacze w czwartek, bo myśleliśmy, że następnego dnia jest mecz – podał przykład Black. – Biedna profesor Sprout, wymiętosiłeś jej połowę roślinek.

\- Albo jak wlaliśmy denaturat do kafla – przypomniał Lupin, a Syriusz na to wspomnienie aż gwizdnął.

\- Przyjemnie było oglądać, jak to cholerstwo _przez przypadek_ wylało się na głowę Anastazji de Milles.

James nagle pomyślał, że gdyby ci trzej pomogliby mu naprawdę zarywać do dziewczyny jego marzeń, nigdy w życiu już by więcej na niego nie spojrzała.

\- Ej, Evans! – usłyszała głośny krzyk na korytarzu. Lily przewróciła oczami. Czy jemu się naprawdę nigdy nie znudzi?

\- Czego chcesz, Potter – spytała z godnością, nawet się nie odwracając. Czuła, jak w żyłach krew jej się gotuje ze złości, ale dzielnie powstrzymała przemożną chęć, żeby na wstępie kopnąć tego infantylna w kostkę. Albo mniej odpowiednie miejsce.

\- Gdzie idziesz? – James pokonał ostatnie kilka metrów i zrównał się z nią krokiem. Dziewczyna prychnęła.

\- Dokładnie tam, gdzie _ty_ nie pójdziesz.

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że nie wejdę do damskiego kibla?

Na chwilę ją zatkało.

\- A po co miałbyś do niej niby włazić, Potter? – Starannie unikała kontaktu wzrokowego z Rogaczem, jednak cały czas czuła na sobie spojrzenie jego orzechowych oczu. – Rozumiem, że byłbyś zdolny do przeobrażenia całkowitego, jeślibyś się uparł, ale nie jestem pewna, czy po czymś takim nadal byś pociągał zainteresowane tobą głupiutkie uczennice.

\- Ej, wcale nie jesteś głupia!

\- Ej, nikt nie powiedział, że jestem tobą zainteresowana – stwierdziła zimno, nieco przyspieszając kroku. – To okropnie puste. I jeśli nie masz nic więcej do powiedzenia, Potter, to oddal się jak najszybciej. Zanim zmienię zdanie i cie kopnę.

\- Ale na razie nie chcesz mnie kopnąć! To musi być jakiś znak. – Entuzjazm w jego głosie nawet nieco rozbawił Lily. Znowu poczuła te cholerne skurcze żołądka.

W jednej chwili Ruda zmieniła zdanie i gwałtownie skręciła na schody w górę.

\- Evans, nie idziesz do kibla? – Skonsternowany James pognał za nią.

\- Idę do Wieży Zachodniej – oświadczyła obojętnie, przeskakując co dwa schodki.

\- Pomogę ci! To znaczy, o ile jest tam łazienka.

Resztę dnia Lily przehibernowała na swoim łóżku w zamkniętym dormitorium. Dziewczyny starały się wyciągnąć ją na zewnątrz, ale Ruda się nie poddawała. Starała się skupić na książce, którą miała do przeczytania. „Transmutacja- czyli co?" młodziutkiej autorki, czarownicy Agnes Hupburn. Może i powieść była ciekawie napisana, ale Lily nie mogła się skupić na fabule. Co rusz musiała wracać do poprzedniego zdania, żeby zrozumieć, o co chodzi w następnych, bo już zapomniała słów. Nie zwracała uwagi na niektóre opisy, nie analizowała ich i nie rysowała planu pomieszczenia w głowie, przez co później miała kłopot z ogarnięciem, gdzie bohater się znajduje. W końcu ze zrezygnowaniem rzuciła książkę na szafkę nocną i podeszła do okna.

Śnieg. Wszędzie biel, ogarniające wszystko śnieżynki, każda inna, każda wyjątkowa. Nie było dwóch takich samych kształtów. Lily wiodła spojrzeniem po każdym po kolei, zastanawiając się, co zmusiło chmury do tworzenia takiego cudownego czegoś. Zerknęła w dół i popatrzyła na uczniów okładających się śnieżkami. Przyłapała się na tym, że szuka wśród tłumu czerwono-złotego szala i charakterystycznego błysku prostokątnych okularów, co zezłościło ją jeszcze bardziej. Oderwała się od okna i zaczęła chodzić po pokoju.

Cholerne Walentynki. Cholerny Potter.

Dlaczego on musi jej tak utrudniać życie?

W końcu westchnęła i, czując w żołądku lekki skurcz, otworzyła drzwi i cicho postawiła stopę na pierwszym stopniu. I drugim. I kolejnym, i kolejnym.

Dorcas pewnie włóczyła się z tym swoim Adamem. Alicja prawdopodobnie przesiadywała w bibliotece w towarzystwie tego swojego Franka Longbottoma, którego zawsze chciała odszukać pośród książek i zakurzonych półek. W pokoju wspólnym było zadziwiająco spokojnie- nie było wrzawy, licznych dźwięków i głosów, przekrzykiwań.

Dopiero kilka stopni od końca schodów usłyszała szmer rozmowy. Bezszelestnie przylgnęła do ściany.

\- …strasznie głupi. – Wyraźnie usłyszała nonszalancki ton Syriusza Blacka, najlepszego przyjaciela Jamesa. To znaczyło, że…

\- Jasne. Jakbyś ty był mądrzejszy, to jeszcze mógłbyś mieć w tej sprawie coś do powiedzenia. – Tak, to wyraźnie głos Pottera.

Ups. Chyba właśnie podsłuchiwała paplaninę dwóch największych huncwotów w szkole.

\- Stary, musisz ją słuchać – polecił Syriusz luzacko. Brzmiał jak doświadczony, obeznany facet z całą masą lasek na koncie. Cóż. W rzeczywistości tak mniej więcej było. Z jaką dziewczyną nie chodził Syriusz Black? Najdłuższym jego związkiem była relacja z Victorie, która trwała cały tydzień i sześć dni. Potem biedna piątoklasistka dostała ataku histerii, kiedy Gryfon ją rzucił. – Pamiętaj, słuchanie to podstawa. Bo kto nie słucha, ten nie ru…

\- Zamknij się, Black – usłyszała śmiech Jamesa. On nawet _śmiał się_ seksownie. – Nie o to mi chodzi. To znaczy, może też, ale ja chcę _j_ _ą_ , a nie _jej ciała_. W sensie… ciałem bym nie pogardził, ale to nie ze względu na to…

\- Ogarniam, Rogaczu. Po prostu jesteś w jednej wielkiej, czarnej dupie.

Nie widziała tego, ale mogła sobie wyobrazić, jak Potter kiwa z niechęcią głową. Czuła, jak dziwne uczucie w jej żołądku coraz bardziej się nasila.

Po chwili wychwyciła pojedynczy dźwięk, jakby ktoś wstawał z sofy.

\- Ja bym ją gdzieś zaciągnął – beztrosko rzucił Syriusz. Lily usłyszała tłumione przez dywan kroki, a potem skrzypnięcie otwieranego portretu. – Oczywiście, doskonale sobie zdajesz sprawę z tego, że mamy jeszcze podmienić mydło na pumeksy w kiblu męskim, nie?

\- Taa, jasne. Idź, potem do was przyjdę. – Po czym dodał po dłuższej przerwie, zapewne odpowiadając na spojrzenie Syriusza: - _Na pewno_ przyjdę.

W pierwszej sekundzie Ruda chciała zbiec na dół natychmiast. W drugiej sobie przypomniała, że de facto jej nie powinno tam być. W trzeciej zdecydowała, że odczeka jeszcze moment, zanim wkroczy do pokoju wspólnego i zamorduje Jamesa Pottera.

Jednak w czwartej sekundzie oprzytomniała i przybrała swoją standardową, pogardliwą minę wywyższającej się divy. Nie da po sobie nic poznać. Nie tym razem.

Odliczyła do sześciu, po czym spokojnie zeszła po ostatnich kilku schodkach i po chwili już stała na miękkim dywanie, zaplatając ręce na piersiach. Obrzuciła Pottera pełnym godności spojrzeniem, a w tym czasie jej brzuch zdążył już wykonać dwa miniaturowe fikołki.

\- Evans – rzucił James, obracając głowę i patrząc na nią orzechowymi oczami zza szkiełek okularów. – Widzę, że dłużej nie mogłaś się oprzeć mojej sile przyciągania.

I znowu był starym, dobrym, aroganckim dupkiem.

Co dziwne, zirytowało to Lily, ale nie w ten sam sposób, co wcześniej. Teraz poczuła pewien rodzaj swoistej czułości, zmieszanej ze stanem przedwkurwienia. Nie dała po sobie tego poznać.

\- Potter – odpowiedziała, znowu używając swojego pogardliwego tonu. Rogacz uśmiechnął się lekko, spoglądając na nią, co sprawiło, że tym razem to serce Rudej nagle skoczyło, zbyt szybko bijąc. Lily słyszała szum krwi w uszach.

Zapanowała chwila ciszy. Jakby ani jedno, ani drugie nie miało odwagi się odezwać.

Nigdy w życiu Lily nie przeżyła takiego momentu z Jamesem.

Zawsze sobie docinali, jak tylko mogli.

Zawsze cisnęli po drugiej osobie, nie znając litości.

Zawsze wymyślali jak najtrafniejsze riposty, żeby tylko zobaczyć zamyślenie na twarzy przeciwnika, który się zastanawiał, jak odpowiedzieć.

Więc co się stało, że tym razem między nimi zapanowała chwila krępującej ciszy?

Lily bez słowa podeszła do drugiego krańca sofy, na której siedział James. Usiadła i oparła się wygodnie o poduszki, ciągle czując na sobie spojrzenie Pottera. Ani na momencik z jej twarzy nie znikała zacięta mina, ani razu broda nie powędrowała w dół, ani razu zielone tęczówki nie przestały strzelać piorunami.

Ale były to pioruny jak podczas łagodnej burzy. Pioruny ciepła. Widowiskowe pioruny, ale nie robiące krzywdy.

Po raz pierwszy Lily uświadomiła sobie, że dziwne skurcze żołądka czuła zawsze, gdy tylko patrzyła na Pottera.

 _Dziewczynka ze złością wpatruje się w czarnowłosego chłopca, siedzącego naprzeciw niej. Czuje lekki ból, jakby jej brzuch nagle się ścisnął, ale po chwili przechodzi. Rudowłosa prycha, łapie za rękę swojego przyjaciela i wyciąga go z tego przedziału. Byle jak najdalej od tego dziwnego bruneta._

 _Lily zbiera książki na korytarzu po tym, jak jej torba się urwała, a jej zawartość wysypała na podłogę. Po chwili ktoś do niej dołącza. Jej żołądek robi lekki przewrót, ale tak niedostrzegalny, że Evans nie zwraca na niego uwagi, kiedy wrzeszczy na Pottera, żeby zostawił ją i jej książki w spokoju, piorunując go wzrokiem._

 _Ruda czuje na sobie wzrok Rogacza. Odwraca się i łapie jego spojrzenie. Przez chwilę wpatrują się w siebie, a zawartość brzucha Lily przewraca się o trzysta sześćdziesiąt stopni. Jednak wszystko mija, a ona prycha, przestając patrzeć na Pottera i skupiając się na zawartości kociołka._

 _Evans czuje się urażona, kiedy ten cholerny Potter znowu upokarza publicznie Snape'a, jej przyjaciela. To wredne i niesprawiedliwe- może i Severus jest chłopakiem, który kwalifikuje się na śmierciożercę, ale to nie znaczy, że można go bezkarnie krzywdzić! Lily ledwo dostrzega podskok jej wątroby i innych organów do niej przylegających, kiedy krzyczy na Jamesa, żeby przestał. Również po tym, kiedy Snape nazywa ją szlamą, łapie spojrzenie Rogacza, wrzeszczącego do Ślizgona, żeby ją przeprosił. A jej układ pokarmowy znowu robi rewolucję._

Tych momentów było wiele, wiele, jeszcze więcej, niż by można przytoczyć. Lily wpatrywała się w Jamesa z lekko rozchylonymi ustami, czując lekkie wibracje w żołądku. Teraz wychwytuje je wyraźnie.

Ale dlaczego nigdy nie zauważyła, żeby jej skurcze brzucha występowały tylko w obecności tego cholernego Pottera, tego aroganckiego dupka, tego nonszalanckiego kretyna?


End file.
